Raleigh Becket/Gallery
Gallery Tales From Year Zero Becket Brothers 05.jpg|Yancy and Raleigh in 2013 Becket Brothers 02.jpg Becket Brothers 03.jpg Becket Brothers 04.jpg Bruisedbeckets.jpg Promotional Raleigh_Becket_Poster.jpg|Raleigh Character Poster Ss-iy06.jpg Ss-iy09y.jpg Raleigh PPDC Badge.png|Raleigh's Defense Corps. badge Raleigh Becket Scan.png Raleigh Becket 3.jpg Raleigh Becket 2.jpg Behind-e1283.jpg Behind-e1286.jpg Behind-e1285.jpg Raleigh Still-03.png|Raleigh after the fight with Knifehead Raleigh Still-06.png Raleigh Becket Still-01.jpg|Raleigh, Tommy and workers of the Wall Raleigh_Becket_2025.png|Raleigh in Sitka, Alaska. Raleigh Worker Still.png pacific-rim-raleigh-antrobus.jpg Raleigh Still-04.png SS-Newton_Geiszler11482.jpg Mako and Raleigh Still-01.png Stacker Pentecost, Mako and Raleigh.jpg Raleigh Becket 4.jpg Raleigh Becket 1.jpg Mako and Raleigh.jpg Charlie hunnam rinko kikuchi pacific rim.jpeg MMM Still-01.png Raleigh and Mako Still.jpg Mako Raleigh Post Drift.png Raleigh and Chuck Hansen.jpg|Raleigh puts Chuck in his place Raleigh Still-07.png Young Mako and Raleigh.jpg Mako and Raleigh piloting.jpg Raleigh_Becket_Drivesuit.png|Raleigh pilots Gipsy Danger against Leatherback Charlie hunnam rinko kikuchi pacific rim 2.jpeg Stacker and Raleigh.jpg|Raleigh shakes hands with Stacker Pentecost. Screenshots Yancy_and_Raleigh_2020.jpg|Yancy and Raleigh before deployment in 2020. Becket Brothers.png Behind-e1280.jpg Raleigh-09.jpg Yancy-07.jpg|Yancy and Raleigh as the Conn-Pod drops White control suits.jpeg Gipsy-connpod-interior.jpg Raleigh-10.jpg Becket_Brothers_07.png|The original interior of Gipsy Danger's Conn-Pod and HUD. Yancy-05.jpg Raleigh-15.png Raleigh-14.png Anti-Kaiju Wall-01.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall-02.jpg Raleigh on the Wall.jpg Raleigh-17.jpg Raleigh-18.jpg Raleigh_Deleted_Scene-01.jpg|Raleigh as he appeared in the deleted scene "Excuse Me". Raleigh-19.jpg Raleigh-02.jpg Drivesuit Scars-01.jpg|Side view of Raleigh's Drivesuit scars Drivesuit Scars-02.jpg raleigh82g.png Raleigh-03.jpg|Raleigh challenges Pentecost's orders Yancy Becket 04.jpg Raleigh-08.jpg Mako-06.jpg|Mako and Raleigh post-Drift failure Raleigh-04.jpg|Raleigh and Mako wait outside Pentecost's office Raleigh-05.jpg Raleighd6f.png|Raleigh after beating Chuck Raleigh-06.jpg|Raleigh confronts Pentecost on the truth about Mako Raleigh-01.jpg|Raleigh concedes to Pentecost's orders Mako is grounded by Pentecost.jpg Pr-rangers-loccent.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-18-14h22m47s5.png Screenshot (133).png Raleigh-11.jpg|Raleigh declares Leatherback dead Mako-09.jpg|Mako and Raleigh prepare to attack Otachi. Raleigh-12.jpg|Raleigh and Mako prepare to kill Scunner Raleigh-13.jpg|Raleigh before cutting Raiju in half Raleigh14gh.png Raleigh-07.jpg|Raleigh after the breach is destroyed Drift Space Raleigh_Drift_Space-01.png Raleigh_Drift_Space-02.png Raleigh_Drift_Space-03.png Raleigh_Drift_Space-04.png Raleigh_Drift_Space-05.png Behind the Scenes Raleigh BTS-07.png Raleigh BTS-01.png Raleigh BTS-08.png Diego_BTS-03.png Diego_BTS-04.png Pacific_Rim_The_Drift_13.jpg Raleigh BTS-02.png Raleigh BTS-03.png Raleigh BTS-04.png Raleigh BTS-05.png Raleigh BTS.png Yancy_and_Raleigh_(Drift_BTS)-01.jpg|Behind the scene sequence of Raleigh and Yancy in the Drift Young_Mako-05.jpg|Charlie Hunnam and Mana Ashida on the "Tokyo" set of Pacific Rim. Mana BTS-03.png Mana BTS-04.png Mako_Deleted_Scene-05.png|Incomplete alternate scene of Mako and Raleigh in Mako's memory. Mako and Raleigh Deleted Scene.png|Incomplete deleted scene of Mako and Raleigh after their Drift fails Mako_Deleted_Scene-02.jpg|Rinko Kikuchi and Charlie Hunnam Mako Deleted Scene-01.jpg Raleigh_BTS-11.png|Charlie Hunnam and Rinko Kikuchi filming one version of the Pacific Rim ending. Mako and Raleigh BTS.png PPDC_Army_Green_Duffle_Bag-01.jpg|Raleigh's Army issue duffle bag. PPDC_Army_Green_Duffle_Bag-03.jpg PPDC_Army_Green_Duffle_Bag-04.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-161.jpg|Raleigh Becket's duffle bag, umbrella and backpack (painted gray) Pac_Rim_Props-158.jpg|Raleigh's backpack (treated with gray paint for Drift sequences) Concept Art Raleigh Becket Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Raleigh in the Shatterdome's shower room Raleigh_and_Mako_Concept_Art-01.png|Concept art of Mako and Raleigh from the original draft script of Pacific Rim Raleigh_and_Mako_Concept_Art-02.png|Concept art of Mako and Raleigh from the original ending of Pacific Rim's draft script. Raleigh_Drivesuit_Concept_(2).png|Concept art of Raleigh's Circuitry Suit and Drivesuit arm (left). Raleigh_Drivesuit_Concept.png|Raleigh outside the Shatterdome in his Circuitry Suit. Raleigh_Concept_Art.png|Concept art of Raleigh's civilian attire. Gipsy Danger Pinup Decale.jpg|Pinup decal as featured on Yancy and Raleigh's pilot jackets and Gipsy Danger's right breastplate Category:Wikia Gallery